


LUX

by baekhyunie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BUTCHERING RELIGION REALLY please dont be offended, Heavily inspired by Lucifer the tv series on netflix!!, I've taken major liberties here, M/M, This is just me talking about how attractive I find exos for 2k++ words straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekhyunie/pseuds/baekhyunie
Summary: Fallen angel Baekhyun, commonly known as Lucifer, is more than bored of reigning over the Underworld. Deciding to reside on earth, he becomes the owner of Lux, a very popular night club in the middle of Seoul and ends up meeting Jongdae, a music student who seems surprisingly immune to his powers. And as he’d say, this calls for an investigation.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	LUX

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first proper fic I've written in years and I'm super nervous, but I hope you like it!!  
> Also a major thank you to my friend Oceane for betaing this monster, honestly where would I be without you?? Mwah <3
> 
> Talk to me on twitter! @byunville !!

The ironic, yet fitting LUX sign was illuminating the street as he walked inside the club.His black Alexander Mcqueen suit hugged his body in all the right places, complementing his figure and making people inside turn their heads. His black hair in a comma-like style made his look alluring.

“Mr. Byun.” said an attractive tall man with a charming smile and eyes so tempting you would almost say made him seem demonic.The fallen angel smiled and nodded to his trusted bartender, his second in command and sat down. A few customers giggled and walked off, leaving the men alone.

“Humans are so boring Chanyeol.” He looked at the demon in his most dramatic way. Chanyeol only laughed as he shook his head, cleaning a few glasses.

  
  


“I know Baekhyun. Maybe you should tempt a few unfortunate souls to make deals with you. It’s been a while since I got to torture anyone.” Chanyeol’s demonic smile showed and Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh at his wicked ways.

“Yes, and we shall keep it that way, young fire demon. Wouldn’t want my precious dad on my case, now would we?” Baekhyun’s own demonic smile showed, making Chanyeol laugh.

Byun Baekhyun. Fallen angel, ruler of the underworld, the devil himself. 

He’s known by many names, the devil, Satan, Hades, Lucifer. However, after he came to Seoul a mere century ago, he took the name Baekhyun, which in Korean meant white light. Quite fitting if you ask him. 

His second in command and bartender of the club Park Chanyeol, was a fire demon. He had decided to follow him through the gates of hell, pledging allegiance through it all to the lord of the Underworld. Baekhyun’s best friend if you will.

Baekhyun used to be God’s favorite son. However, when he made his disagreement with the almighty very clear, losing a war he had never even wanted to start; he was banished to the Underworld. But he was God’s favorite son, so he made him the ruler and lord there. Creating a balance between the living and the dead as well as good and evil. Baekhyun would argue that the true definition of good and evil was up for debate, as he wholeheartedly believes —despite not actually having a heart— that he was in the right.Mercy my ass is what he would say.

Time suddenly slowed down and Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“Junmyeon, what a lovely surprise!” He said turning around, as he showed his best sarcastic smile to the archangel.

“Father is upset with you Baekhyun.” the white clothed man said. Baekhyun snorted.

  
  


“You say that like it’s news brother.” Baekhyun laughed as he poured himself some red wine. Junmyeon shook his head and sighed.

  
  


“No I mean, I think he’s really pissed this time Baekhyun. He let you roam around earth for nearly a century, as long as you would go back to hell every now and then. You haven’t been there in a decade! Just last week there were16 exorcisms because some demons of yours let loose that possessed a bunch of humans!” Junmyeon exclaimed loudly.

Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol, giving him an amused look, the god forsaken; no pun intended, hellhound of his was supposed to guard the gates.

“Don’t look at me, Toben has been on his best behavior.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and turned back to the archangel.

“I think dad’s being a little dramatic. Humans are delicate little flowers that can be easily manipulated. I’m sure there have been some weird new internet cults just summoning them, and who am I to say no! A summoning is a summoning after all.” Baekhyun said with a shrug, it’s not like he cared anyways.

  
  


“This is a warning Baekhyun. Father let it slide for a long time, but you really need to go back to hell. There’s a balance here that needs to be kept.”

“Right, the balance. If that’s everything, I’d like to tend to my customers. If that’s alright with you big brother?” Baekhyun gave his most charming smile and Junmyeon sighed.

“I care about you Baekhyun. You were once the bringer of light, the literal morning star. It’s not too late to change that. Go back to hell, restore the balance, show father you’re worthy of heaven.”

“I think we’re done here _Michael_.” Baekhyun said with venom in his words.Junmyeon lowered his head, before he disappeared.

The war of heaven is what they called the fateful day when Baekhyun was banished to hell. It was Junmyeon who stood at the front against Baekhyun and his rebellion. His older brother and the one he had confided all of his thoughts to, the one he had told everything. And it was Junmyeon who went and told God,ultimately making Baekhyun start the war. He had long since forgiven his brother, he didn't want to fight Junmyeon anymore. He didn’t want to fight him back during the war either. He did love the archangel, and just didn’t understand why he had told their father of Baekhyun’s thoughts. Thoughts he never wanted to act on to begin with.

  
  


-

  
  


“And that is why I think Jesus was gay.” Jongdae looked at his friend with a bored expression. He was all for conspiracy theories, especially the more juicy ones like these. He just felt so bored with everything lately. The same old study table, at the same old library, working on the same essay he’s been writing for what felt like decades.

“You know Minseok, I genuinely believe you need to spend more time with normal people.” Jongdae said with a smile and his older friend just shoved him a little before laughing.

“Anyways, Kyungsoo said he was down with going out on sunday, so what do you say we go check out Lux? I’ve heard the owner is hot.”Jongdae sighed, and nodded his head. Maybe a nightclub will spark things up a bit.

Kim Jongdae, third year university student who majors in musical theater, and he loves it, he really does. Lately though, he’s felt so bored... Jongdae used to sing in his church’s choir, which is what caused him to want to get an education within music in general. He just hasn't felt as close to God as before. This, on top of his boredom, may have caused him to be a little disconnected. Doubting his goals and dreams a little. He hopes it’ll go away soon though.

  
  


-

  
  


“I can’t believe Minseok is missing out on this.” Kyungsoo said as he looked around the nightclub. Minseok had to babysit for his sister’s daughter last minute, making it only be Jongdae and Kyungsoo going out.

Lux was packed as always, its classy interior made it seem a lot more luxurious than it probably was.. Jongdae nodded to his friend. They were both wearing black suit pants, Jongdae wearing a black turtleneck, while Kyungsoo had a white shirt on. Jongdae preferred black when his hair was blonde, he was a bit weird like that. Kyungsoo on the other hand had just recently shaved his hair off.

They walked up to the bar when probably the most attractive man Jongdae had ever seen turned around.

“Hello, welcome to Lux. What can I get you two?” The man had quite a charming smile, red hair making his eyes stand out— however Jongdae quickly noticed it wasn’t him the bartender was looking at.

“Well what do you recommend?” Kyungsoo said with what sounded like a bored tone, but Jongdae knew his friend and he could tell Kyungsoo was interested. He laughed a little to himself as he watched the exchange.

“Chanyeol might be a demon, but he wears his heart on his sleeve. You know, if you ignore that he technically doesn’t have one.” Said a voice next to him. “I haven’t seen him like this since I got him Toben; his dog.” Spinning around, he saw the most gorgeous man he had ever seen in his entire life.

“Uhm..Demon?” Jongdae asked.

“Yes, but let’s not talk about him. Let’s talk about you..” Baekhyun said while biting his lip. Clearly checking him out.

“I-, uh, uhm...” Jongdae had never been hit on this openly before, so he really didn’t know what to say.

“Tell me blondie, what do you desire most in life? I’m Byun Baekhyun, the owner of this club. I could give you anything you want.”

“Oh that’s cool and all, but I’m really only here to have a good time? And I’m Jongdae.” He said unsure. The man was breathtakingly handsome, but he wasn't exactly a big fan of sharing this much with someone he just met.

“Oh that's interesting. Did dad send you here?” Baekhyun suddenly asked. His eyes oddly focused.

“I.. no?” This Baekhyun character was kind of weird.

“Hmm really?” Baekhyun tilted his head,openly checking out Jongdae again. His eyes were sort of alluring, almost like they wanted to cast a spell on him. Jongdae blushed, he didn’t mind the attention, but it was almost too intense.

“You okay Jongdae?” Kyungsoo put his arm around his shoulders. Practically glaring at Baekhyun.

“Ah the best friend. I get the hint. I’ll leave you two be, but please have a drink on the house. I’ll see you around another day.” Baekhyun kissed Jongdae’s hand and walked off.

“That was... Unusual...” Kyungsoo laughed at his friend. “As much as I could tell you were loving the attention, he was also sort of undressing you with his eyes and I had to make sure you were okay.”

“Baekhyun’s harmless, sort of.” The boys turned to Chanyeol again who stood there with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Yeah I didn’t exactly get the most dangerous vibe from your boss, just a typical” attractive man who likes to come on to my flustered friend” type of person.” Kyungsoo said and shot him a smile, Chanyeol laughed and shook his head.

“You should be prepared though blondie, Baekhyun’s persistent and he took an immediate interest in you. Just a head’s up.” Chanyeol winked before he served them two drinks, Jongdae didn’t fail to notice the note with a number that was under Kyungsoo’s glass.

“How? He didn’t even get my number, or my whole name for that matter.”

“Baekhyun has his ways. Let’s just say he has a certain way with words.” He said, gave another charming smile in Kyungsoo’s direction and walked over to some new customers that had arrived.

  
  


-

  
  


Baekhyun couldn’t shake the weird feeling off. He hadn’t encountered anyone who had been immune to his charm. Not even Adam or Eve were immune, so what had changed. What made him so special? He was intrigued. It also helped that Jongdae was absolutely gorgeous and wonderfully shy.

“Are you going to bother the poor church boy?” Chanyeol said as he walked inside the room. It was a lounge, created for VIPs. Red velvet curtains, black couches and glass tables were all around. The light was dim, and an open fire was sat in the middle of the room. Just a small ode to hell.

“Church boy?”

“Yeah, listen I’m not sure if you noticed, with you being a former celestial being and all that, butas a person who used to be a mere demon, I know when someone’s been blessed with a little more than just holy water. He must’ve been blessed by the Vatican like most good catholic boys… But then later probably blessed by your dad.” He said as he sat down.

Baekhyun gaped. He hadn't met anyone blessed by his dad in a long time. The last one being Jesus, but that was a good 2000 years ago. Jesus was also kind of his brother, so that made a lot of sense too. What in the world made Jongdae so interesting that his dad, of all the almighty beings— took an interest in a mere mortal.

"You got his best friend's number didnt you?" Baekhyun asked in a low voice. Chanyeol nodded."Great, looks like I have a mystery to solve." He laughed a little, while pouring himself some red wine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you like it, also HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAEKHYUN I LOVE YOU!!!  
> Also thank you R5, I wouldn't have decided to actually pick this fic up again without your support MWAH <3


End file.
